Harry potter the pokémon trainer
by dragonmaster396
Summary: Harry potter fed up with all the presure jumps at the chance to go to a new world and what world is it none other that the Pokémon world. ON HIATUS all my stories are on hiatus will not abandon any
1. Prologue

This is my first try at a harry potter pokémon Xover hope you enjoy it.

(A) BLAH (A) = animals talking

-Blah- = pokémon talking

"Blah" = normal speach

'Blah' = Thoughts

* * *

****

**Harry Potter the Pokémon Trainer**

Harry potter a 14 year old boy was sitting in his room the at the Dursley's pondering the new ability he had he discovered it in his fourth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizadry. Dureing the tri-wizard tournament he found that he could speak to animals whether they were magical or not. He always knew he could speak to snakes with parsel-toungue but dureing the first task he found he could speak to the dragon. He was supposed to get past it and retrieve a golden egg he had a plan but that all changed when he found he could talk to the dragon. Instead he just explained that all he wanted the golden egg and the dragon let him pass. After some research in the school library he found that he was a beast speaker it was a rare gift very few had it in fact according to the book he read on it there were only five people known to have this gift. They were Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff Salazar Slytherin and Merlin the 5 greatest wizards of all time. Why he had this gift he had no idea but considering Lord Voldemort was on the loose again it could only help him.

Harry sat next to his window staring at the stars wishing he was in another world one where he didn't have the problems he has now just some where he could be himself and make friends. Suddenly a bright pink light appeared in his room and he jumped up and pulled out his wand and pointed it at a small pink creature with long tail and short limbs.

-You need not fear me young one- said the creature

"Who are you?" asked harry

-I am mew I am not of this world- answered mew

"Why are you here?" asked harry

-I could here your plea to be in another world- said mew

"You did but still why are you here," asked harry again

-I can grant you your wish young one if that is what you truly want- answered mew

"Really you can" said harry getting a little excited

-Yes if you want it- said mew

"Yes I do but in this New World will I still have may magic" asked harry

-I'm sorry but no you wont you will still have you gift and your memories but you wont have your magic- replied mew

"That's ok I don't really need magic can you tell me about this world please" asked harry

-This world is full of creatures called pokémon they all have different abilities and different personalities there are also people called pokémon trainers they capture pokémon as friends and partners they use these pokémon in battles and travel the world looking for new pokémon- said mew

"Wow that sounds cool I would love to go can you give me a minute to send off a letter" said harry

-Of course I will wait here- said mew and he flew down and landed on the bed

"Ok i'll just me a minute" said harry as he began writing down the letters on a sheet of parchment.

_Dear snuffles_

_I am just writing to tell you that I am leaving this world and going to another I cant take the pressure the people put on me here so I'm going somewhere I can just be myself. Please tell my friends that I am sorry but I just cant take it anymore I will miss you all goodbye._

_Yours truly_

_Harry James Potter_

_P.S. Please look after Hedwig for me._

"Hedwig can you take this to snuffles for me and stay with him" Harry asked his owl

(A) But why harry why cant I come with you (A) asked Hedwig as harry tied the letter to her leg

"Hedwig I'm going to a New World with creatures that can control the elements I don't want you to get hurt besides Sirius will take good care of you" said harry

Ok harry I will stay there all I can say is stay safe and be careful (A) said Hedwig nipping Harry's finger affectionately and took flight through the window.

-Are you ready to go now- asked mew

"Yes lets go I don't have anything left to do" answered harry

-Ok just put a hand on me and we'll go- said mew moving to hover in front of harry. Harry reached out and put a hand on mew and there was a flash of pink light and he saw nothing but dankness.

* * *

Sirius black was sitting in a chair in front of a roaring fire thinking about his godson wondering how he was doing, what he was doing how he was doing with everything that happened at the end of his fourth year. He was just sitting stareing at the fire when a bright white owl soared through a window and landed on the arm of the chair where Sirius was sitting in and extended its leg with a letter for him.

"Hello Hedwig is that a letter for me" said Sirius the owl just hooted in response and Sirius removed the letter opened it and then read it once he read it he ran from the room and into the kitchen where the headmaster was sitting.

"Dumbledore... its harry... he's gone" said Sirius trying to catch his breath.

"What do you mean Sirius?" said Dumbledore standing up

"I just got a letter from him he says he's going to another world" said Sirius in a panicked voice handing over the letter.

"This is not good if he truly has gone to another world we might not be able to see him again," said Dumbledore taking out his wand "_locatus harry potter" _He waved his wand and writing appeared in the air that said **NO LONGER IN THIS WORLD**.

"What are we going to do sir" Asked Sirius

"We will have to research this and possibly find a way to talk to him or retrieve him" answered Dumbledore

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

I got the idea for this cross over from WolfWhispers Harry potter a pokémon trainer after reading that I wondered what if harry chose to go there and had the ability to speak to the pokémon so here is the prologue please R&R constructive criticism welcome flames will just be ignored Thank you


	2. Chapter 1

(A) Blah (A) = animal speach

-Blah- = Pokémon speach

"Blah" = Normal speach

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter the Pokémon trainer**

The last thing that harry remembered was talking to mew and then there was nothing but darkness. As harry began to wake up he could feel a soft breeze playing across his face he smiled slightly and opened his eyes. As he looked around he found that he was in a lush green Forrest and for the first time ever he felt relaxed and calm. He got up and started walking through the trees. He had been walking for about five minutes when he heard a noise so he started heading towards it. When he reached a small clearing he saw what looked like a red dog with back stripes. It was hurt it looked like it was in pain and just a short distance away from the red dog was what looked like a large yellow mouse with a tail shaped like a lightning bolt with 3 black stripes on its back its ears had black tips and had two light red circles on its cheeks. Harry slowly approached them.

"Are you two ok?" asked harry

-No were not ok we were attacked but a bunch of spearow- said the dog sarcastically

"Ok no need to be sarcastic," said harry

-Wait a second you can understand me- asked the dog in a shocked voice

"Yes I can it's a gift I have" answered harry " OK is there somewhere I can get you to that will help"

-Yes if you head in that direction you will come to a town- said the dog tilting its head to the left and into the woods.

"Ok lets go then," said harry as he picked up the dog with the mouse lying on top of the dog he was about to ask the dog something but it had passed out so he just started running in the direction the dog had indicated.

He had been running for what seemed like forever but it was only half an hour. He eventually came to the edge of the Forrest an could see a small town to his left he saw a road and he headed towards it and ran down the hill and came to a sign that said **WELCOME TO PALET TOWN. **He ran to the first house he could see it was a large place with a long set of stairs that led up to the front door. Once he reached the door he put the dog and mouse down and knocked on the door. He only had to wait a few minutes and an elderly man with grey hair and a lab coat answered the door.

"Hello can I help you?" said the man

"Yes I found these two in the woods hurt can you help them" asked harry

"Yes I can let's bring them inside," said the man and he bent down and picked up the yellow mouse and harry picked up the dog and brought them inside. They walked into a lab with lots of different devices and things. They place both of them on a table and the man started spraying them with some sort of potion it must have been good because the injuries were healing before his eyes.

"There we go these pokémon should be fine now they will wake up in a few hours" said the man

"Oh so they're pokémon" exclaimed harry

"You don't know what pokémon are," asked the man

"Not don't I'm not from this world" said harry

"Really how did you get here?" asked the man intrigued

"I was brought to this world by something called mew" answered harry

"MEW" shouted the man

"Well that's what it said its name was" said harry shrugging his shoulders "Why?"

"Well mew is a legendary pokémon very few people have seen it and why did you say "it said," it sounds like you could understand it," asked the professor

"I can I could understand that dog as well it's a special gift that I have" responded harry

"Does that mean you can understand all pokémon" asked the man

"Probably as long as they are creatures I can understand them" answered harry

"That's amazing think of the amount we can figure out about pokémon if we could talk to them" said the man with a thoughtful look on his face

"Yes quite possibly but anyway my name is harry potter" said harry holding out his hand

"Oh right I'm professor Oak pleased to meet you" said the professor grasping Harry's hand and shaking it.

"Since I'm new to this world do you think that you could explain a few things to me" asked harry

"Of course why don't we go into the living room to chat?" said Prof. Oak

So they moved into the living room and sat down and the professor explained all about different pokémon and things like pokémon battles, poké-balls and other things

* * *

Meanwhile in Harry's original world his friends and family were wondering what they were going to do.

"I can't believe he's gone why did he leave," asked Ron

"Well according to the letter he sent Sirius he was fed up with all the pressure of being the boy-who-lived and couldn't take it any more so when he was given the chance to leave he did," said Hermoine

"I hope Prof. Dumbledore finds a way to contact him," said Ron

"Me too but I don't think he will be able to make him come back" said Hermoine

Mean while upstairs Sirius was sitting alone in his room looking incredibly sad.

"Why did you have to leave cub you were the only thing keeping me sane" said Sirius to the empty room. Suddenly the room was lit with a bright pink light.

* * *

There you have it the very first chapter. Hope that you enjoyed it. As always please R&R constructive criticism welcome Flames will be ignored.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISClAIMER: I do not own either harry potter or pokémon if i did i wouldnt write a fanfic**

AN: well heres chapter 2 hope you enjoy

"BLAH" normal speach

-BLAH- pokémon/creature speach

* * *

**Harry Potter the Pokémon Trainer**

As the light filled the room Sirius was startled out of his thoughts by the creature floating in the light and suddenly he heard a voice in his head.

-Do you truly wish to join your godson in that other world- asked the voice

"Huh what who are you" asked Sirius

-I am mew I was the one who sent Harry to the other world- answered mew

"Really can you send me there too" exclaimed Sirius

-Yes I can if that is truly what you wish- said mew

"Please send me there and what will happen when I get there," asked Sirius

-I will send you there, do you wish to leave a note to tell people that you will be leaving also when you get there you will not have any of your magic or your abilities in other words you will not be an animagus in that world- said mew

"That's fine by me I don't care about my magic or that I just want to be with harry without having to hide and if you can give me a few minutes to pack and ill tell them that I'm leaving" said Sirius

-That is fine ill wait- said mew as it floated down onto the chair across from where Sirius had been sitting.

Sirius quickly packed clothes and whatever else he thought he might need in this New World after he finished packing everything he thought he might have needed he ran down stairs to where everyone was having a meeting to figure out what to do about Harry's disappearance. He walked through the door and saw all the members of the order of the phoenix sitting around the table.

"Nice of you join us black" sneered Snape

"Actually I'm not joining you, I just came to say that I'm leaving to join harry. I got the same offer he did and I'm taking it so goodbye." said Sirius and without even giving them the chance to reply he walked out and back up the stairs and into the room where mew was waiting.

"Ok I'm ready lets get going" said Sirius

-Then let us be off- said mew rising into the air the room began to fill with pink light again and that was all order saw as they ran up the stairs to try and stop him from leaving.

* * *

Harry had been sitting talking to Prof. Oak for hours learning about pokémon and the world he is currently in.

"Ok shall we check on those two pokémon you showed up with?" asked Prof. Oak

"Yeah sure let's go" answered Harry and they both stood up and headed to the lab where the pokémon were. When they got to the lab both pokémon were up and talking to each other

-You know maybe we should ask that guy that brought us here if we could travel with him he seems like a nice guy and he can understand us- said Growlithe

-That sounds like a good idea, do think he will let us- said Pikachu

"Actually I wouldn't mind I would love it if you would travel with me" Said Harry

-Really that's cool we would love to come with you too- Said Growlithe

"Well after Prof. Oak here explains everything I need to know to travel we will go but right now I could use some rest its late and I'm tired" said Harry

"Yes of course I have a spare room upstairs that you can use please follow me," said Prof. Oak. As Prof. Oak led him to the room he would be staying in when Prof. Oak opened the door the room became lit with a bright pink light recognising what was happening he just waited. A load thump was heard and as the light cleared on the floor was Sirius and floating there was mew.

"Hi mew why did you bring Sirius here" asked Harry

-That is simple young harry I brought him here because he asked to be with you- answered mew

"Well that was an easy explanation is there anything else I should know," asked Harry

-Yes there is when you travel this world and capture as many pokémon you would like and when you are ready I will return you and all the pokémon you catch and return you to your world, because you still have a great destiny that awaits you there and the pokémon you catch will help you fulfil that destiny. When that is complete if you so choose I will return you to this world- answered mew

"Thank you mew so I will see you in the future then this isn't goodbye its just see you later" said harry and mew just nodded its head and disappeared from sight. Harry picked up his godfather with the help of Prof. Oak and placed him on one of the beds. Bidding Prof. Oak goodnight Harry lay down on the other bed and went to sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

And there is chapter 2 as always please R&R constructive critasism welcome flames will be ignored


	4. Chapter 3

Ok here is chapter 3 its a little shorter that i usualy make them but i think it will pick up again next chapter. I want to thank all the people who either favorited or reveiwed this story iwould like to correct one of you though i got a reveiw saying they couldnt wait to see sirius in the pokémon world as a dog well i remember specificaly in chapter 2 that he would not be an animagus just thought i would let you know oh well enjoy chapter 3

"BLAH" Normal speach

-BLAH- Pokémon/animal speach

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter the Pokémon Trainer**

The next morning Harry awoke to sunlight streaming through the window. It took him a few minutes to remember what happened the day before and as soon as he did he sat straight up in the bed and looked towards the other bed where Sirius was sleeping and noticed that the bed was empty. Harry quickly got out of bed got dressed and went to find Sirius. He found Sirius down stairs talking to Prof. Oak.

"Hey Sirius how did I know you would follow me" asked harry leaning against the doorframe

"Well you didn't expect me to let you have all the fun now did you" answered Sirius grabbing harry in a bone crunching hug.

"To be honest I'm surprised Ron and Hermoine didn't follow me as well" laughed harry

"Well they didn't get the offer from mew I did and to be honest I didn't give them the chance to follow me" answered Sirius seeing the confused look he was getting he quickly explained what happened when he got the offer from mew.

"Well I'm going to check on my pokémon friends then is it ok if I ask you a few questions before we get going Prof. Oak" said harry

"Yes that's fine harry ill talk to you in a while ill just finish filling Sirius in on this world" said Prof. Oak

When harry walked into the lab where growlithe and pikachu were they were both sitting on the table talking about things.

-To be honest I would love to evolve I would love to be an Arcanine they are so fast graceful and they look magnificent- said growlithe

-Your right they are but I would rather stay a pikachu though- said pikachu

"Well since you are coming with me you wont have to evolve pikachu and growlithe we will find a way for you to evolve into an Arcanine and pikachu if you don't want to evolve then don't its your choice. Ok now that that's settled is there anything else that you would like to tell me," said Harry

-Well I don't like being inside pokéballs if you don't mind is it ok if I just walk along with you or stand on your shoulder- said pikachu

"Sure that's fine by me what about you growlithe" asked Harry

-I'm fine harry as long as I can become an arcanine ill be fine- said growlithe

"Ok well I'm going to go talk to the Prof. And get some info before we leave so get a little more rest and ill see you soon" said harry

-Ok harry see you soon- Said pikachu

-Yeah see you soon harry- Said growlithe

With that said harry went back into the living room and sat down to discuss things with Prof. Oak things like what to do in this world and how to heal pokémon and such. After discussing all this with Prof. Oak he decided to take the pokémon league challenge collecting the gym badges and then competing in the pokémon league. Sirius decided to try being a pokémon breeder taking care of pokémon and learning all he could about them. After a few more hours of talking they sat down and had lunch then it was time to leave. With growlithe in a pokéball and pikachu on his shoulder and a backpack filled with some food potions for the pokémon and a few changes of clothes harry and Sirius set off for a good long journey and hopefully a lot of fun.

There you go chapter 3 ill get to work on the next ASAP so please R&R constuctive critasism is welcome all flames are ignored.


	5. Chapter 4

Heres chapter 4 i got bored to day and managed to get it completed so here it is enjoy

"BLAH" normal speach

-BLAH- pokémon/animal speach

* * *

**Harry Potter the Pokémon Trainer**

**6 Years later**

6 years after harry left pallet town on their pokémon journey harry had become a very accomplished pokémon trainer having travelled all 4 regions and competed in all 4 pokémon leagues. Sirius has also became a very good pokémon breeder he enjoyed studying the different pokémon but he only captured 4 pokémon himself. Through all of there travels harry had become slightly taller and more muscular he had no where near the body of a body builder but the muscles he did have were well toned.

Today was the day that they were to return home to the real world mew had already told them that they would need to get ready to go. Professor oak had been kind enough to remove the chip inside the pokéballs that made it so that he could only carry 6 so that harry could take all of his pokémon with him. He also gave Sirius the recipes to the healing potions for the pokémon.

"So padfoot ready to go home" asked harry

"Not really I like it here I learned a lot and got to be with you without having to hide" answered Sirius

"Don't worry about it Sirius we will catch that rat and prove your innocent" said harry

"I know and I hope it's soon" said Sirius in a sad voice

"Ill find him when we get back with my pokémon helping me it should be easy" said harry

"Ok but just be careful I don't want you getting hurt for me," said Sirius

"Ill be fine by the way how do you think that would respond if he met pikachu," said harry with a mischievous smile on his face

"To be honest I think he will be shocked," said Sirius with his own mischievous smile

"Ok do you have everything you need?" asked harry

"Yeah I got a lot of potions the recipes I also have the recipes for the food all you pokémon like and I have my pokémon as well what about you" responded Sirius

"I'm good to go I have all the clothes I got here and the bag with all my pokémon in them and all my badges" said harry

"Then I guess were good to go then let's go say goodbye to Prof. Oak" said Sirius

With that they walked down stairs and into the lab where professor oak usually is studying something to do with pokémon sometimes he would even forget to eat if he were researching something. Harry had begun to think of him as the grandfather he never knew.

"Hey Prof. Oak we just came down to say goodbye we will be leaving to go back to our own world soon as mew gets here" said harry

"Well I hope to see you again some time and I will miss you thanks to you I have made a lot of new discoveries. You never know when another region will hold a tournament or new pokémon will be discovered so come back some time," said Prof. Oak

"Don't worry we will probably come back once our own world is sorted out" said Sirius

Just then a bright flash of pink light lit up the room once the light settled down there was mew floating in the air.

-Are you ready to go- Asked mew

"Yes just give us a minute to get our things and then we can leave" said Sirius

-Ok get your things and ill explain a few things to you- Said mew as he settled down on the table

"Ok be right back," said harry with that harry ran upstairs and collected all of their bags and brought them down stairs and piled them in front of mew.

-Ok you will be going back to about a week after you left you will be restored to the appropriate ages but you will still have the muscle you have built up you magic will be restored along with your magical abilities- said mew

"That's good ill just get pikachu and we will leave" said harry

After harry had collected pikachu from outside they went back into the lab and said one last goodbye to Prof. Oak and they then vanished into a bright pink light.

There it is chapter 4 as always R&R constuctive critasism is welcome flames are ignored


	6. Chapter 5

Harry Potter the Pokémon Trainer

**Harry Potter the Pokémon Trainer**

Number 12 Grimauld Place

The order of the phoenix was just sitting down to another meeting to discuss how to find harry and Sirius after they had been missing for a week.

"As you all know Sirius and harry have been missing for a week. We know they are in another world but have any of you come up with a way for us to get them back or contact them," said Dumbledore

"No as far as we know travel between worlds was thought impossible but as usual potter seems to be breaking all the rules as usual" sneered Snape

"Oh be quiet Snape we all know how you feel about harry but how many times do we need to tell you he is not James" said Prof. Lupin

"Yes he is he is exactly…" Snape's tirade was cut off by a bright pink light that was growing stronger in the centre of the room the light got so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes. When the light cleared and everyone opened their eyes they saw two figures standing on the table.

"Well padfoot its safe to assume that were back," said harry

"Yup but I wonder how long we will survive for disappearing like we did," said Sirius

"Well judging from the look I'm getting from Mrs Weasley I'm about to get it" sighed harry

"Harry how could you just run off like that we were all worried about you we had no idea where you went or if you were safe" shouted Mrs Weasley

-Damn she's loud can I shock her please- asked pikachu from Harry's shoulder

"No pikachu you cant" answered harry

"What is that thing on your shoulder harry" asked and intrigued Lupin

"It's a pokémon but ill let Sirius explain that I have something I need to do" said harry as he took a red and white ball out of his bag and threw it in the air a bright red light burst from the pokéball and once it solidified there stood mewtwo. (AN I'm not going to describe the pokémon I may describe some of them but some I just have no idea how to)

"Mewtwo I need you to do something" said harry

-And what would that be harry- Asked mewtwo

"I need you to use your psychic powers to find a man that goes but the name peter petigrew or wormtail and once you find him I need you to teleport us there" said harry

-As you wish- said mewtwo closing his eyes and focusing –I have found him-

"Can you teleport us there please," asked harry

-Of course- said mewtwo

"Ok you ready pikachu," asked harry

-Yeah I'm ready what do I have to do to him- said pikachu

"When I point him out to you I want you to hit him with a thunder wave that will paralyse him" said harry

-Ok I can do that- said pikachu

"Ok mewtwo lets go," said harry and they disappeared in-front of their eyes

"Ok while harry takes care of that ill explain what we have done for the past 6 years" said Sirius sitting down in a chair

"6 years but you have only been gone a week" said Remus

"Well it was a week for you but we have really been gone 6 years" said Sirius

(LINE)

Harry appeared in front of a modest one floored flat on the out skirts of London.

"Are you sure this is the place mewtwo" asked harry

-Yes he is in there, there are also 2 young wizards in there he Is posing as their father using polyjuice potion- said mewtwo

"Is there anything else I should know?" asked harry

-Yes he is currently torturing them using the cruciatus curse- said mewtwo

"Shit lets go pikachu," said harry as he ran to the door and kicked it down. When he entered the room harry could hear screaming coming from one of the bedrooms so he ran as fast as he could toward the sound of the screaming. When he got to the door he tried to open it but it seemed to be locked with a spell.

"Mewtwo can you knock this down with a physic blast" asked harry

-Of course harry- said mewtwo and he raised one arm and glowed pink and stretched out all his fingers out and the door went flying across the room. Harry entered the bedroom and saw Colin Creevey covering his brother with his own body panting heavily. Not far from them was a short almost bald man holding a wand.

"Pikachu quick hit him with thunder wave" said harry pointing to the man and pikachu jumped of his shoulder and sent a small electric bolt at the man who couldn't get out of the way in time and wound up paralysed.

"Colin Dennis are you two ok" asked harry

"I'm fine but Colin Is out cold he t…t…took the cruciatus for me" said Dennis with tears in his eyes

"It will be alright Dennis we will get him help," said harry patting Dennis on the shoulder

"Ok harry I will go pack our stuff since I doubt we can stay here" said Dennis as he got up and left the room. Harry went over to Colin and turned him over when he got a good look at him his breath caught in his throat

'_He looks so peaceful and so beautiful wait where did that come from and why do I have butterflies in my stomach'_ thought harry and he shook his head trying to clear it and took out a piece of paper and quickly wrote a note to explain what happened. He had just finished writing when Dennis entered the room carrying 3 duffel bags filled with clothes and personnel effects.

"Ok we're all packed but our trunks I cant find them" said Dennis

"That's ok I can find them the easy way" said harry "Mewtwo can you get the trunk locations from his mind"

-They are in the cupboard in the hall- said mewtwo

"They are in the cupboard in the hall" said harry

"Ok ill go and get them" said Dennis as he ran into the hall he came back two minutes later dragging one of the trunks another few minutes later he came back dragging the other trunk.

"Ok Mewtwo teleport these two and the luggage to where we came from and Dennis give this to someone when you get there" said Harry handing the note to Dennis

-Of coarse harry ill shall return in a moment- Said Mewtwo disappearing with Dennis and all of the luggage and returned a moment later.

"Ok let's take this rat to the ministry" Said harry and they all disappeared.


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry it has taken so long to upate but my wireless it buggy at best

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter the Pokémon Trainer**

Harry appeared in the idle of the atrium with Mewtwo and peter. After returning Mewtwo to his poké-ball he dragged peter to the elevator and pressed the button for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Once the elevator stopped on the right floor he dragged peter down the hall to one of the offices that had a sectary out side.

"Excuse me I would like to speak to the head of the department" said harry

"Do you have an appointment" asked the woman

"No but they be interested in what I have to say" said harry

"What's your name and ill see if she will see you" asked the woman

"My name is harry potter" answered harry and the woman did the customary eye flick up to his scar and then turned and entered the office behind her.

"You can go on in madam bones will see you" said the woman when she came back out. Harry thanked her and walked behind the desk still dragging peter with him.

"Hello Madam Bones thank you for seeing me at such short notice" said harry as he walked through the door.

"Not a problem Mr Potter now how can I help you?" asked Madam Bones

"Well I have brought with me the proof of Sirius Blacks innocence" Said harry with confidence

"Really and what would that proof be" Said Madam Bones now thoroughly intrigued

"Well this man that I brought with me is peter Pettigrew under poly juice potion" said harry and Madam bones looked shocked and took out her want and pointed at peter and said a spell under her breath and peter began to change back into himself.

"Good heavens how could this be he is supposed to be dead wait right hear I will call for an immediate trial for this" said Madam Bones as she all but ran to the floo to make the call.

(2 Hours later)

Harry sat in the very room he saw in Dumbledore's pensieve last year when he saw the death eater trials he was now waiting for the trial to start. He saw fudge and the rest of the wizengamot sitting on the raised benches.

"I call this meeting of the wizengamot to order we are here today because new evidence has been brought to my attention about Sirius black today none other than Peter Pettigrew was brought into my office" Said Madam bones waiting for the murmurs to stop then shouted "Aurors bring him in" Three Aurors came through the doors to the court room two on either side of peter and the other behind him to stop him if he tried to run. All of the Wizengamot seemed to gasp at the same time as they realized that it really was Peter Pettigrew that was being escorted into the room. He was lead over to the chair and was forced to sit on it and then his arms were bound to the arms of the chair with chains.

"Give him the veritaserum" Said Madam Bones and one of the Aurors came forth with a vial of the clear potion and put 3 drops in peters mouth.

(AN: from now on.?blah? is a question and blah is the answer)

? What is your name?

Peter Andrew Pettigrew

? Are you a death eater?

yes

?were you the potter's secret keeper?

yes

? Did you frame Sirius Black for your crimes?

yes

? Did you kill Cedric Diggory?

yes

? Did you use a dark ritual to bring back you-know-who?

yes

The crowd watching and the whole wizengamot were screaming now it took madam bones a few minutes to quiet them down.

"Madam Bones I have a question I would like to ask him if you don't mind" Said Harry

"Very well ask your question so we can wrap this up" said Madam Bones

? Why did you turn to Voldemort and hand my parents over to him?

I was in love with James and didn't think lily deserved him

"Well that was unexpected" said harry

"Well I think that this trial is over with all those who vote guilty" said madam bones and all hands were raised "and those in favour of innocent" no hands were raised "very well peter Pettigrew you have been found guilty and are hear by sentenced to life in Azkaban and Sirius black is hear by pardoned and as soon as we can get a hold of him will be given his dew compensation"

"Thank you madam bones I will tell Sirius to come in as soon as possible" said harry

"Wait your in contact with him" asked Madam Bones

"Of course I've known he was innocent since my third year I told the minister but he was under the impression that I was confounded" said harry

"Very well I shall prepare for the upcoming war now that it has been confirmed that you-know-who is indeed back" said Madam Bones

"Thank you Madam Bones good luck to you with Fudge" said harry as he released Mewtwo from his Poke-ball and teleported back to Grimauld place.


	8. Chapter 7

sorry i had trouble uploading this chapter

* * *

Harry Potter the Pokemon Trainer

(Meanwhile Back At Head Quarters)  
Sirius was sitting at the table with the order shouting questions at him and he just sat there waiting for them to calm down at let him talk. It took about five minutes

before they could calm down enough for him to talk.  
Are you lot quite done Sirius asked Good now if you will let me talk I will tell you everything Sirius then went on to explain everything from when they arrived threw

the kanto league and all the way to the sinnoh league about all the Pok mon they met and caught and all about the world they were in. About halfway through the explanation he was stopped by the abrupt arrival of Colin and Dennis. Colin was still unconscious and Dennis was still trembling a little. When he looked around and saw some of his teachers from school he handed the note harry gave him to McGonagall then promptly fainted. McGonagall read the note then her face flushed and called for Madam Pomfrey.  
What s the matter Minerva asked Madam Pomfrey when she came up next to her It appears Mr Potter has found Pettigrew but he found him torturing Mr Creevey there with the cruciatus curse the note said he was taking Pettigrew straight to the ministry and try to get an immediate trial said prof. McGonagall Madam Pomfrey went into action straight away scanning them both and pouring potions down their throats and casting scanning spells at them and finally giving them dreamless sleep and had them taken upstairs to bed to let them sleep and hope that they would be ok when they woke up.

Well Dennis seems to be fine but he was very stressed that is why he passed out when he arrived but apart from that he will be fine Colin will need a few days bed rest due to the exposure to the cruciatus curse but he should be fine said Madam Pomfrey Well that s good we will need to find out what happened to their parents I do hope that nothing happened to them but alas I do not think that they are still alive said Dumbledore with a heavy sigh and no twinkle in his eye They sat discussing it for another few hours when harry and Mewtwo appeared in the room causing everyone but Sirius to jump. Harry looked around the room and silently walked over to Sirius and handed him 3 rolls or parchment. Sirius looked over the papers and suddenly jumped up and shouted IM FREE IM FREE IM FREE Over and over again whilst harry just looked on amused at his godfathers reaction and Pikachu was lying on the table rolling around in laughter.

Well then now that that is out of the way can you tell us what happened harry asked Prof. Dumbledore Well I arrived outside the Creevey house and Mewtwo told me that he was inside torturing Colin and Dennis I broke down the front door and ran to were I heard the screaming in a back room and had Mewtwo blast the door open and had Pikachu paralyze Pettigrew then sent them both here and took Pettigrew to the ministry and the rest they say is history answered Harry Thankfully he was saved from further questioning when Ginny barged through the door saying that Colin was awake and was asking where he was harry jumped up from his chair saying that he will take care of it and rushing from the room before they could say anything with Pikachu jumping onto his shoulder as he left. He quickly made his way up the stairs and into the room where Collin was staying to find him sitting up on the bed wondering where he was.


	9. Chapter 8

Ok this is juat a small chapter i found on my computer sorry i havent updated in a while but i lost my insperation for this story and have currently started several others that i dont know if i will post but hang in there ill do my best to got more stories and chapters out as soon as i can.

* * *

**Harry Potter the Pokémon Trainer**

Colin was sitting up in the bed looking around and about to start panicking when harry walked over to the bed the minute that Colin saw him he calmed down and started asking questions at a mile a minute.

"Whoa Colin calm down and ill explain. Now the man that was cursing you was called peter Pettigrew I had been looking for him because he was the one that gave up my parents location to Voldemort he has been captures and arrested and sentenced to life in Azkaban" explained harry

"Ok then where am I and how did I get here?" Asked Colin

"Well you are currently in my godfather's house which is currently being used as the head quarters for the order of the phoenix a resistance group dedicated to fighting He-Whose-Name-Must-Be-Hyphenated and how you got here I sent you here with a friend of mine when I found you being tortured your brother is here as well but from what I was told when I got back he passed out shortly after arriving and deliver the message I told him to" Said harry in a calming manner

"What's going to happen to me now" asked Colin

"Well for now you rest because you need it and so do I and its late we will discuss it tomorrow if you need me my room is just across from you come to me if you need anything ok" answered harry

With that he left the room and went in to his own undressed down to his underwear and collapsed into his bed and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

_Later that night_

Harry was shaken a wake late at night groggily opening his eyes and looking around he saw coin standing by his bed with a scared look on his face. Seeing the look on his face harry shook his head to get the cobwebs out of his head and sat up.

"What's wrong Colin? Did you have a nightmare?" asked Harry

"Yes I just need to be close to someone tonight and you did offer" said Colin

"Its fine Colin I thought this might happen that's why I made the offer" said harry as he lifted the covers to let Colin slip in to the bed. Colin slipped into the bed and snuggled into Harry's side burying his head into his neck crying his eyes out eventually his breathing evened out and he fell asleep. Harry held him close silently swearing that he would be there when Colin needed him.

* * *

As you can tell this story is most definetly SLASH of a Dom!Harry/Sub!colin dont like dont read i just wish there were more Dom!harry stories especialy with the colin pairing oh well i can dream cya l8er


	10. protest

This injustice by ffn is unacceptable. You have all seen how unfair it is. So lets FIGHT!

Don't let this stand.

If you agree with me then go to www(dot)change(dot)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net and forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621, then copy and paste your name at the bottom of the list below.

Dez Guardius.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Dez Guardius

The Fifth Rider of Armageddon

Reign AGE

Vulkan

DragonMaster396


End file.
